


Flint: Origin Story

by PromiseMeKo



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Arson, Creepypasta, Gen, Murder, Poisoning, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Pyromania, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseMeKo/pseuds/PromiseMeKo
Summary: “Ring around the fire! Flinty has a lighter! Ashes! Ashes! It all burns down! Been planning this all day! So now you're gonna pay! Ashes! Ashes! You all burn now!” Torri sings and skips out the front door of the house. She takes her lighter and sets her name ablaze. The fire spreads from the letters to a line inside the house and burns through everything.OR: my dysfunctional Creepypasta OC and their backstory because I was forced to write this for my Halloween project.
Relationships: Jackson McCarthy & Johnathon McCarthy & Jacob McCarthy, Torri | Flinty & Levi
Kudos: 4





	Flint: Origin Story

Most would agree that it is a beautiful day outside. The blue painted sky bears few clouds, all of which are fluffy and lustrous. Torri watches from her windowsill as the grass and trees sway gently in the breeze. Leaves shake and shimmer, birds sing and soar, and butterflies flap and flutter. Bees visit each blooming pink or yellow flower. Certainly, for others, it is a wonderful day; to Torri Avadan, though, the darkness and stars are much more preferable. 

Blue and black skies are far superior because they make the light stand out. Light during the day is not as distinguished; it's everywhere, after all. That is what Torri thinks, but Mother says she’s insane.

Despite her convictions, Torri smiles as she stares out the window. Even she can’t deny that the glowing yellow of the sun is refreshing.

“Torri! Go outside, it’s nice out today!” Torri groans at her mother’s call. She jumps down from the window and snatches her phone and lighter off her bed. Knowing Mother, she’s going to want a smoke before Torri leaves. 

“Why do I have to go out? I’m comfortable seeing the world from my window!” Torri complains. Mother rolls her eyes and holds her palm out expectantly. Torri growls, handing her the lighter reluctantly. The blue-eyed mother grabs a pack of cigarettes and pulls out one, holding it with her bright red lips. 

Torri watches the flame flicker to life as Mother lights the cigarette. The flicker of the flame is beautiful. The way it dances and shines is warm and comforting. But Mother closes the lighter and the moment is gone all too soon. Mother blows a couple smoke rings in Torri’s face, making her cough and gag.

“Because I said so. Go out and talk to people, spoiled brat. Maybe some weirdo will kidnap you,” Mother hisses. She throws the lighter back at Torri and grabs her by the hood of her fluffy jacket. Torri is shoved outside harshly, the door slamming and locking behind her. The teen sighs and walks around her neighborhood aimlessly. Maybe she’ll go to that charming park a couple of houses away. Yeah, she can play on her phone there.

Torri picks up her pace and heads to the local park. The park is very quaint for being in her run-down neighborhood. A white archway looms over the entrance, covered in pink-flowered vines. Torri has passed it several times, but she has never felt compelled to stop there. When she steps inside, she finds the nearest bench -way too fancy for her tastes- and curls up, typing away on her phone. 

Inside the park is so girly that it’s almost repulsive. The kiddie playground is painted white with pink accents; the rest of the buildings and furniture follow the same design. Even the road is paved white. Pink flowers and leaves spiral downwards like feathers from the canopy of Japanese maple trees. Where they came from is a mystery to Torri, since the neighborhood is in Tennessee. 

_It is beautiful here. I wonder why there aren't more people,_ Torri thinks before a basketball flies from seemingly nowhere and hits her on the back of her head.

“Hey, nerd! This is our park, didn't you know? Or are you that loser that never leaves their house?” Jack, Jake, and John, the McCarthy brothers, stalk up to Torri and corner her.

“Yea, bro! I think she is!” Jake snorts.

“I don't want to be here either,” Torri deadpans, not looking up from her phone. The brothers scowl.

“Seems you need to be taught a lesson,” John sneers. Jack rushes Torri, grabbing her pigtail and yanking. Jake laughs and tears her phone from her hands.

“Wow! This phone is utter trash!” he throws Torri’s phone in a nearby garbage can to illustrate his point. The boys continue to laugh as Jack rummages in the pockets of Torri’s hoodie. He grins when he pulls out a small, silver lighter.

“Hey look at this! She’s got a lighter!”

“What should we do with it?”

“Keep it, duh!”

“No way, guys. Not harsh enough. I said we’d teach her a lesson, didn't I? Hold her still,” John grabs the lighter from Jack and flicks it open. The small flame sways in the wind, just like the trees and grass from before. Jack and John hold a struggling Torri still. She tries her best to escape, but the boys are much older than her and way stronger.

“Hold still, Flint-Face! It’ll only hurt a little!” John holds the flame to Torri’s face. Blazing pain licks Torri’s skin as the fire burns deep into her cheek. Torri screams in anguish and betrayal. What she had thought was beautiful is now searing her flesh. 

“That should teach you to listen to us!”

“Yea! See you tomorrow, Flint-Face! If you’re stupid enough to come back, that is!” Torri lays on the cold ground, clutching her charred face. Tears stream into the injury, making it burn more fervently. Torri grabs her lighter from the ground and her phone from the trash can; she runs home. Mother barely glances in her direction when Torri slams the door open and escapes to her room.

Torri finds burn cream in the bathroom medicine cabinet; her mother had always been one for putting out cigarettes on her own arm. The crying teen patches up the burns across her face sloppily. She has never done this before, but Google seems to know what it’s doing. Crying still, Torri carefully faceplants on her bed and lets out a soundless scream. Why? _Why?_ **_Why?_ ** _What has she_ **_ever_ ** _done to them?_

Eyes running dry, Torri crawls to her windowsill. The sky is a lovely black now and the stars gleam and glitter. The moon is almost full; maybe tomorrow it will be. Torri bursts into tears again because there’s nothing else she could do.

Outside her window, a man dressed in all black is running up behind a woman. She turns around and pepper sprays his eyes, kicking him when he falls over and rushing off as he shouts profanities at her. Torri wishes she could be like that woman. Maybe she could be… 

Yes! Torri can defend herself! She _will_ defend herself. Staring down at the lighter in her hand, she decides that it will never be used against her again! She’ll fight back and save herself! Torri falls asleep grinning that night, staring at the stars with a glint in her eyes.

* * *

When morning comes, Torri awakens before her alarm. She prepares her school bag with newfound vigor. She hides her lighter and a stack of cash in a secret pocket of the bag, making sure that nobody can find them. Rushing quietly through the hall, Torri smiles wider than she ever has before. Today is the day! She is going to finally stand up for herself! Nothing can get her down!

Torri creeps into her mother’s room and seizes her box of cigarettes. She takes out the cancer sticks and hides them in her quarters, making sure to place the box back exactly where she found it. From the fridge, Torri grabs a quick breakfast and makes for the bus stop. The bus gets there just in time for her to finish her food. Today seems to be lucky. 

Aside from everyone staring at the bandages, the bus ride is peaceful; Torri listens to her music as usual. School passes by as normal, except for the staring and pitying looks. Torri, knowing the material already, lets her mind wander. Instead of the normal starry sky, though, she thinks about how today will go. She’s going to that park to read and no McCarthy boy will stop her! Being optimistic doesn't stop her mind from thinking of how bad this could go, though. 

The bell rings, snapping Torri out of her thoughts. She grabs her bag and belongings and bolts out the door. Her classmates whisper behind her; she usually takes a while packing up and leaving. _What happened to her face? Is that why she’s leaving early?_ Torri ignores them. She has much more important things on her mind. 

When she arrives home, Torri throws her bag on the ground and puts on a hoodie with secret pockets. She hides her phone, the lighter, and the stack of money and rushes out the door before Mother can tell her to leave.

She heads straight to the park, not bothering to slow down once she gets there. To her luck, the McCarthy brothers haven't arrived yet. She takes out a book and begins to read. The brothers show up soon enough and rip the book from her hands.

“Give that back!” She huffs, stealing it back. The effect is similar to a bee sting on a bull. They get mad at her and push her to the dirt. They're too stupid to check the secret pockets for her lighter, so they settle on ripping up the book in front of her and kicking her when she’s down. 

“Hey, look at those bandages! That won't do, we want to see what you look like!” John rips the bandages off her face, revealing a scarred mess. Her entire cheek is marred and bloody. 

“Ew! Gross! Nevermind!” 

“Hey, John! Lemme rip up the bandages so everyone can see how ugly she is!” Jack grabs the bandages and tears them into shreds. Barking out a laugh, John turns and signals for the brothers to leave. Once all three of them have turned, Torri’s face splits into a smirk. If they were any smarter, they would have noticed that all of the pages in her book were blank or that she didn't struggle at all.

Ducking out of sight, Torri follows the boys home. When they go inside, she pins the location of their house on her phone and limps back home.

“I’m home, Mother!” Torri calls. Mother stomps up to her and holds a hand out. Torri gives her the lighter happily. The blonde mother pulls out her cigarette pack, but there aren't any left because of Torri’s mission this morning.

“Ugh! Seriously! I had some yesterday! Brat, go to the store and buy me cigarettes. You know the brand, here’s some money. Spend the leftovers however you want. You know the drill,” Mother groans, handing Torri the lighter back and flopping down on the couch. Torri leaves the house with a quick ‘yes mam!’ and skips to the gas station. 

Being here a thousand times before, Levi, the store clerk, knows Torri. They have a sort of deal. He doesn't question why she buys cigarettes, beer, and the occasional lighter, Torri doesn't tell his manager about him drinking on the job. Today, though, Torri buys more than just cigarettes and candy.

“Squirt, why do you have a can of gasoline?” Levi asks in a done-with-life tone. 

“Flint. Don't question it,” Torri smirks. Levi huffs, a small smile on his face.

“Okay, Flint. I’ve taught you too well, huh? Where did you even get this?”

“In the back, you have a lot of it,” Torri points to the back corner, which has several more cans of gas.

“Oh. I didn't know that. Anyway, you're gonna have to pay more than usual,” Levi huffs. The store is entirely empty, so they don't worry about their volume. Besides, the cameras have been broken for years. Yet another thing Torri appreciates about Levi is that he hates cameras and most news outlets. It makes it easier to buy things from him.

“I know. Here’s the money, and here’s a beer on me,” Torri grins, knowing that she has Levi on a line. Levi grins and rings her up, even giving her a discount on her chocolate bars. 

They part ways, Levi calling ‘see ya, Flint’ on Torri’s way out. Despite their somewhat formal interactions, Torri enjoys Levi’s company. Torri knows that she can count on him for anything, even if it takes a _little_ bribery. He doesn't care about the consequences either. 

The only person he pretends for is his manager, but she doesn't mind either way. She’d never fire him because he is the store’s only employee. He basically lives there.

Torri gets home at sunset and walks through the front door to find Mother sleeping on the couch. Torri hides the gasoline and wakes her mother up, telling her that she has a new container of cigarettes for her to smoke.

“About time! Now, go get me some beer while I light this!” Torri doesn't reply, just grabs a case of beer from the fridge and sets it down on the table.

“I’ll be in my room,” Torri shouts, running upstairs. Mother never bothers Torri when she’s drunk. The sun has already set when Torri sneaks out the back door, lighter, gasoline, and a couple of other trinkets with her. Time to start a little lawn fire; she’ll show those boys not to mess with her.

Torri arrives at her pinned location, unpinning it from her phone and hiding in a bush. Maybe she should leave a little note for them so that they know who they're messing with. She pours out gasoline in the shape of the word ‘Flinty’ on the lawn, smiling softly. Then, she frowns. This doesn't seem like enough. They aren't getting hurt; she got hurt, so why shouldn't they? Maybe not hurt them, no. Maybe just scare them very badly. Yes, it would be scarier if she carved her name into the walls of their house.

Torri creeps up to the back door. Since the blinds are open, Torri can see the McCarthy parents are eating dinner at the table. The brothers are nowhere to be seen. Silently, Torri sneaks up to a window and breaks in. She slips in undetected, pulling two items from her pocket. Pulling a small, black speaker from her pocket, Torri places it at the foot of the stairs; she shuffles and hides behind a dresser. From her phone, she plays a very obnoxious song. Mr. McCarthy groans and stands up to turn off the speaker. 

“Very funny, boys,” he sighs, walking towards the stairs. While his back is turned, Torri sprints over to the couch and hides under it. He turns the speaker off, just like Torri predicted. She hears him shuffle, but instead of going back to the table as she thought he would, he started looking around for her. 

The world turns to slow motion as Mr. McCarthy walks into the living room. Torri’s heart pounds in her ears when he stops right by her face. He begins to bend down and Torri prepares to get caught.

“Honey, they’re all upstairs in their rooms. We can get them there,” Mrs. McCarthy beckons her husband to the stairs and the two of them go upstairs. Torri quickly scrambles out from the couch and opens the bottle she had in her hand. She dumps it into both drinks and hides in the bathroom below the stairs. Just in case they come and check for her, she curls up between the toilet and the counter. Torri cringes as the pounding of the Mr. and Mrs’s feet moves above her.

“Of course they blame each other! They never take the blame for anything!”

“Honey, calm down. I'm sure they have a reason.” The parents sit down and continue to drink from their cups. 

Ten minutes later, Torri peaks out of her hiding spot. Seeing both parents slumped over as if asleep, Torri knows that her bottle worked. She smiles down at her little bottle. ‘Arsenic’ is what it's labeled.

Smile clear on her face, Torri skips up the stairs. Putting the bottle back in her pocket, she puts a chair in front of each door. One of the brothers shouts at her and pulls on the door, shaking it in its frame. Soon, the others catch on, trying to escape their rooms. Torri removes the chairs from the doors with nobody behind them and puts the chairs back where she found them. Skipping down the hallway, Torri hums a twisted version of _Ring Around the Rosie_ and covers everything in gasoline.

“Ring around the fire! Flinty has a lighter! Ashes! Ashes! It all burns down! Been planning this all day! So now you're gonna pay! Ashes! Ashes! You all burn now!” Torri sings and skips out the front door of the house. She takes her lighter and sets her name ablaze. The fire spreads from the letters to a line inside the house and burns through everything. 

Torri hides in the trees while the house burns, quickly running away when the fire department is called. She sneaks back into her house, mother still passed out on the couch. To her alibi, she never even left. Torri does her laundry to hide the evidence and takes a long shower. The lighter, arsenic, and speaker are put in her room once again. She climbs into her window once more, grinning evilly into the night and wondering: can she get away with burning her own house down?

* * *

“- to the confirmed deaths if Lydia, Parker, Jackson, Johnathon, and Jacob McCarthy in a house fire. There are traces of gasoline across the house and the corpses are unidentifiable. Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy were found sitting at the table, suggesting that they were dead by the time the fire started, but with the bodies burned to a crisp, there will be no way to know how they really died. The suspects include the next-door neighbors: Anastasia Maxwell, Meghan Couffaine, and Jeremy Lore. The most likely to have done the crime is Mr. Lore, as he has been seen to have had multiple fights with the family and was seen at the scene of the crime. He will be detained until further notice.” Levi stares at the screen. He knew nothing good could have come from giving Flint that gasoline! He sighs and takes a swig of his beer. 

“Breaking news! Mr. Lore has escaped custody and a second house is suffering his wrath! The house of Brittany Avadan is being burned to the ground. Oh! What’s this? A child seems to have broken through the window and has run to the mailbox!” Levi spits out his beer and swears. He runs out of the gas station, calling his manager to explain the situation.

“Hey, boss, my uh sister? Her house is burning down because of that Lore guy and I’m going to find her, so please lock up the store, thank you, bye!” Before the end of the call, Levi has arrived at Torri’s house and ran to her side. 

“Torri, Squirt, are you okay?” Torri nods and Levi heaves a sigh. The bandages that were cradling her face yesterday are gone now, revealing a very badly burned face. 

“Squirt, you should have gone to the hospital for your face!” Levi pulls Torri very close and whispers in her ear:

“Your crying is convincing and all, but you don't look like you’re lost and have nowhere to go,” Levi mumbles. He speaks much louder when he says: “You're staying with me, alright, Squirt?”

* * *

After several hours of police questioning and medical treatment, Torri is finally free to go. Levi, who is apparently in on her act, has offered her a place to stay -of course it’s the gas station. The walk there is silent. Only once they're entirely alone does Levi break the silence.

“So, who are we burning next, Flint?” 


End file.
